The present disclosure relates to a method for preconfiguring an appliance and to a method for starting up the appliance, to an appropriate controller, to an appropriate computer program product and to a configuration memory and an appliance.
In a conventional system comprising a plurality of appliances which are capable of communication among one another, the start of the communication, for example the initial startup, requires an alignment of identifying data. To some extent, it is also necessary for the data to be input manually into the appliances in order to allow the communication. By way of example, WO 2003 056 746 A1 describes how a connection between a first and a second appliance is initialized. The first and second appliances are paired directly with one another in a pairing method. This involves the production of a connection key which allows the interchange of messages between the two appliances.